Summerslam(2016)
Summerslam(2016) was a pay-per-view which took place on August 28th, 2016, live from Los Angeles, California. The main event saw Randy Orton defend his WWE Title against Cesaro. Background Summerslam was the third dual-branded pay-per-view of the series. It was the second Power 5 show of the series, but the first true show of the group, after King of the Ring had it's status revoked. It was the first to use the Summerslam name, and the first pay-per-view appearance of the Hell in a Cell structure. After Cesaro won the King of the Ring tournament, he booked his place in the main event. Randy Orton succesfully defended the WWE Title against Batista, confirming this championship match. The anonymous Raw GM was ousted as Paul Heyman, who then booked his client Brock Lesnar in a number one contender's match against Kane, which Lesnar won. After former World Heavyweight Champion Bray Wyatt pinned the current champion Stone Cold Steve Austin twice, the Board of Directors added Wyatt to the match. The Undertaker and Kane were feuding for months, after Kane crippled his brother with a vicious assault. A distraction from the Deadman cost Kane in the King of the Ring tournament. After winning his return match on Raw, The Undertaker challenger Kane to a Hell in a Cell match, which was accepted. Dolph Ziggler won a match to earn the right to face Dean Ambrose for the United States Title , but assaulted the champion instead. Kevin Owens then stepped up to challenge Ambrose, but was unsuccesful. After Ziggler and Owens fought to a draw, Ambrose requested a triple threat match for the title to prove himself. Trish Stratus was injured in frightening fashion, vacating her WWE Women's Title , which was then won by Chyna. Trish returned on the August 8th edition of Raw, defeating Lita to earn a title match for the belt she never lost. Tyson Kidd and Cesaro teamed up to defeat the New Day for the WWE Tag Team Titles . Edge won a battle royal, representing himself and Christian, and the two teams were scheduled to face off, giving Cesaro his second match on the pay-per-view. After CM Punk defeated John Cena for the Intercontinental Title , he did his best to avoid the former champion. Cena earned the right to challenge for the belt, and had Paul Heyman make it a steel cage match. Event CM Punk escaped the steel cage to retain his title, while Tyson Kidd and Cesaro also retained theirs, pinning Christian with a Giant Swing followed by a dropkick. Trish Stratus became the new WWE Women's Champion in an incredible match, pinning Chyna with a Chick Kick. Kane was succesful in the cell, winning a wild brawl with a decisive Tombstone Piledriver. Dolph Ziggler won the United States Title , capitalizing on the situation by rolling up Kevin Owens for the victory. Brock Lesnar became the new World Heavyweight Champion , without the help of Paul Heyman, pinning Bray Wyatt after taking out Austin with a F-5. In the main event, Cesaro, face coated with blood, dethroned the Age of Orton, hitting The Viper with a European Uppercut and finishing it off with a Neutralizer. After the incredible bout, he and Tyson Kidd hugged it out to end the show. Matches __FORCETOC__